Broken Toys
by Celeste6
Summary: Steve wasn't the only one who liked fixing broken toys.


_Does anyone believe that, to borrow a phrase, Danno don't run? I can believe that he doesn't love running, that he's not a "runner" - but that the cop who regularly chases down bad guys doesn't run enough to help his beloved daughter (you know, the one he learned to surf for) run a faster mile? Me either. _

_(As always, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while. You'd know if I owned anything H50, 'cause we'd see more Danny.)_

Grace opened the passenger door of the car and slid into the seat, letting her backpack fall onto the floor by her feet. Danny noticed the frown immediately. "Hey, Monkey, how was your day?"

Grace fastened her seatbelt and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Really?" Danny put the car in gear and carefully pulled out of the school's drive. "Because that doesn't look like a fine day face."

Grace knew she was going to have to tell her father her problem; she might as well get it over with. "The President's Physical Fitness challenge is coming up in two weeks."

Danny quickly looked at her. "You worried about it? You shouldn't be."

Grace sighed a sigh worthy of her father. "I didn't do so well last year. I really want to do better this time."

Danny pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay, that's a worthy goal. What do we need to do to make that happen?"

"Cheerleading meets one of my activity requirements. But I need another one outside of school. And I need to work on pushups, situps, and pullups."

"Those, we can definitely do. What other activity do you want to add?"

"We have to run a mile as part of the test. I was thinking if I added running as my activity, I could also get faster."

"Sounds like a good plan. Do you want to run with me in the mornings?" Danny ran two or three times a week as part of his regular workout, fitting it in around his schedule and Grace's. At least once a week, he'd meet Chin before work for what they called the "old cops 5k" - not because they were old cops, but because they both wanted to be old cops.

"Would it be okay if I asked someone else?"

"Depends on who that someone is."

"Well, you said that Uncle Steve is having a rough year. He seems sad sometimes. I was thinking about asking him, because he probably needs to spend time with his friends. I mean, I know you and Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono cheer him up, but maybe it would be good for him to do stuff outside of work."

Danny looked at his daughter proudly. "I don't mind, Monkey. You're right that spending time with friends might help. And I can't think of anyone better to help you be a faster runner."

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

"I think he would do anything you asked him to. Plus, I think the only thing that would make him happier is if you asked him to teach you how to hold your breath underwater for six minutes or how to correctly use a grenade." He looked at her and waggled a finger. "Neither of which you will be doing."

Grace kept her head focused forward, but cut her eyes sideways toward her father and then back. Danny sighed. "Please tell me it was holding your breath."

Grace giggled. "It was only for three minutes. And he told me he wouldn't teach me that until I turned fifteen. And only if you said it was okay."

"Let's start with running first." Danny tapped the steering wheel absently. "Are you going to tell him why you want to run with him?"

Grace thought about it, then shook her head. "No. If I tell him why, it won't make him less sad, it will just make him try to hide it more."

Danny nodded. "What are you going to tell him?"

Grace looked at him. "Do you think Uncle Steve needs a reason?"

"From you, no. But if you don't tell him something, he'll ask me."

She thought for a minute. "You could tell him you didn't have time."

"He'd tell me to take the day off."

"You could tell him you wanted some time by yourself?"

Danny laughed. "He'd want to know why. And he'll keep asking until he gets an answer he's satisfied with. So let's you and I decide a reason that doesn't get either of us in trouble."

Grace looked at her father with big, trusting eyes. No, Danny thought, puppy dog eyes. Big puppy dog eyes that could get him to do whatever she asked. Danny relented. He knew this would get him a lecture of another kind, but he'd do it for his baby girl. "Okay, tell him I don't like running."

"You don't like running, Danno."

"I don't especially like running for the sake of running, no. Though, for what it's worth, I like running more than swimming. I prefer activities with a purpose. Running to catch a bad guy is a valid purpose. Running to steal second base or a punt return for a touchdown - these are good reasons to run. But like anything else, you have to practice to be good."

"And that's why you run. Because if you didn't run regularly, you wouldn't be able to run when you needed to."

"Exactly." Danny glanced at his daughter again. "You know you can run with me anytime, right? We can run on the days Steve can't."

"I know." She was quiet for a bit, then asked, "Will Uncle Steve give you a hard time about not wanting to run?"

"Yes. But you shouldn't worry about that. One of your Uncle Steve's life goals is to get me to like things I don't like."

"Why?" Grace turned in the seat to face her father.

Danny tilted his head and shrugged a little. "For the same reason we all want people to like the things we like. It's how we share things and connect with people. When a friend of yours likes the same things you do, especially if you're the one that got them to like it, it makes you feel like you've done something good."

"Shouldn't friends understand if you don't like something?"

Out of the mouth of babes, Danny thought. Out loud he said, "Yes. And it's important for you to know what you like and what you don't. No one, and definitely not a friend, should make you do something you really don't like. You know how I don't like small spaces? Your Uncle Steve knows that - and he doesn't ask me to go into them. And you know when he and I were trapped in that collapsed building?" Grace nodded. "Because he's my friend, he remembered that and helped me get through it."

"Why does he keep trying to get you to eat pineapple then?"

"Ah," Danny held up a finger. "Why do you keep trying to get Charlie to watch Frozen, even though he's a little young for it?"

"Because it's the best Disney movie ever," Grace said, sounding almost offended at the question.

"Your mom says he's very into Cars right now."

"Well, yeah, but if he'd just watch it…" Danny looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Oh."

"Uh huh." Danny grinned at her. "Steve knows that I don't like pineapple. But he also knows that it's not because I'm allergic to it, or because eating it gives me nightmares or makes me sick."

"So why don't you eat it once, and then he'll stop asking?"

"Why won't Charlie watch Frozen?"

Grace crossed her arms. "Probably because he knows it annoys me that he won't watch it."

Danny grinned at her again. "That's what brothers do."

Grace stared at him a second, then rolled her eyes. "Auntie Kono's right."

"About… you know, never mind. I probably don't want to know."

Grace giggled again, and then sat quietly for a minute, thinking. "So how do you learn if you like something or not?"

"Well, it's important to try new things. You don't have to like them, but it's good to try them."

"I think I've reached my limit on trying new things," Grace said, sliding down a little in the seat.

Danny had tried to give his daughter stability, but he understood the fatigue. In her twelve short years, Grace had experienced a constant series of changing new things, almost all of it out of her control. He tried to keep traditions for her - like playing Santa Claus on Christmas - but as she got older, those traditions needed to change, too. But even good changes could still get old.

"I know, Monkey. I'm kind of tired of all the new things, too. But sometimes we don't get a choice."

"Like when we moved to Hawaii?"

She was looking out the window, so Danny couldn't see her face and her tone was neutral, but he thought it was interesting that she included him in that particular we. When he didn't answer, she looked at him, waiting. "Yeah, babe. We didn't have much choice about moving here, but it's one of those things we've learned to like." He quickly glanced at her. "Right?"

She nodded and looked out the window again. "Danno?" He looked at her and waited for the rest of the question. "You've had a rough year, too, haven't you?" Her expression was unsure, like she didn't want to cause her father pain by bringing up these things.

He huffed a small not-quite-laugh, and nodded. "Yeah, babe, I've had a rough year, too."

"Can I help? And please don't tell me I help just by being me - I'm not a little kid anymore."

Danny nodded slowly, lips pressed together. "You do help by being you. Being your dad is my favorite thing in the world and every minute I spend with you makes my life better." He paused, thinking. "The only thing that is really going to get me - and your Uncle Steve - past the rough year is time. And like you said, spending time with the people we love helps. Which is why I think it's a great idea for you to run with him."

Grace thought for a minute. "I really like it when our ohana has dinner together."

Danny smiled. "Me, too." He turned the car onto their street, and then, almost home, realized something. "We haven't done that in a while, have we?" He pulled the car into the driveway and under the carport, then turned off the engine.

Grace shook her head. "Not since Christmas."

Danny looked at her. Grace looked back. "Are you going to tell your Uncle Steve that I'm not feeding you either?"

Grace giggled. "No, Danno."

"Just checking," he pretended to grumble.

Grace was still smiling as she gathered her backpack and opened the door. "Can I call Uncle Steve now?"

"Put your school stuff away, then you can call him."

"Thanks, Danno!" She called as she raced inside. Following more slowly, Danny pulled out his phone and texted his partner: _Heads up. Grace is calling to ask you a question. _

The response came back immediately: _Whatever she needs. _

Danny smiled and sent: _Thanks, brother_. He was sure Steve would think he was doing Danny a favor, in addition to spending time with his favorite pre-teen. But Danny knew Grace was acquiring her honorary uncle's desire to fix everyone around him. Which reminded him… _Dinner with everyone later this week? _

And then: _And no teaching Grace SEAL tricks til she's at least 17! _


End file.
